Conventional systems operate externally on a bypass basis, which is complex and expensive, or incorporated in the process, the electrode being mechanically withdrawn from the process in order to rinse and calibrate it. Because of the solids such as sand that are always contained in the milk of lime, the metal surfaces of the fittings are heavily stressed and often become clogged. Automatic maintenance by means of cleaning/calibration is then no longer possible.